lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/Eras of Arda
News and Announcements General Information The Server The First Age Server is made for people who wants to experience the First Age of Arda. The timeline of our server begins during the Siege of Angband around F.A 400 (the exact year can be seen on the server), with some custom changes to it. For example, on our server the various Houses of Men have already settled down in F.A. 400. Changes like these are made in order to make the gameplay experience better. To see the lore of the various factions on our server, please visit HERE For further contact with us as well as announcements, you are more than welcome to join our Facebook page Also, join our Discord! We are a server open to the majority of the community, although roleplay is advised. In our experience, everyone is going to have a much more fun time when they are roleplaying, which is why we are going to set this base line for the server. This does not mean players have to pick lore characters, as custom characers are more than welcome as well. However, roleplay is key and is expected! The greater and more you roleplay, the more we're going to like you in staff, and who knows - maybe it'll trigger a nice gift someday? Our special version of the LotR mod will update along with the original version, and in future we might update some of our features as well, such as adding in the missing continents of Dark Land as well as the Land of the Sun. We are more than open to hear your questions, and we hope to see you on the server soon enough! To play on the server you both need the First Age submod as well as the Morph mod and iChun core. To find the correct versions that you need to join the server, head down to the "Download Links" section at the buttom of this page. Attention! -'There is currently a PvP grace period on the server for a little time! You are however, allowed to kill people with their consent in things like a duel or if they generally have allowed players to hunt them! It will end on the Tuesday, the 1st of September, 2017!' -'There is currently a 1-month long grace period for war on the server! It will end on the Friday, the 22nd of September, 2017!' Roleplay and Roles Roleplay is advised (but not a must) and you must therefore apply in order to become a lore character. You are also welcome to apply for a special custom character if you want to, although it is not a necessity to do for custom character, unless it rules a faction. The application must be posted HERE ! In the list below you will find all Lore Characters and Faction Leaders as well as roles entitled to morphs. This means that regular custom roles will not be found in the list below. Attention! If you one day change from a role in the list below, make sure to inform staff! Factions The official factions of the server, their faction leaders and used NPCs can be found in the list below! Rules of the Server (UNDER RE-WORK!) Section A. – General Rules: §1. Common sense is to be expected. Any breakage of such common sense will be taken as a breakage of the rules, and the punishment will always depend upon the crime. The rule of common sense applies to the use of roleplay as well. §2. The word of the Staff is law. If you disagree with it, contact the staff member in question's superior. §3. Swearing is allowed, in moderation (none of the more "extreme" words - keep it about PG-13). §4. Any specific major roles upon the server that come from lore will require an application. For more info about specific roles, see the Roleplay section. §5. Any disrespect, towards anyone, will not be tolerated. §6. Hacking, in any form, is not allowed. Same rules apply for use of player radar and X-Ray texturepacks or mods! §7. Being in the Nether as well as in the Overworld is not allowed! If you for whatever reason is stuck there, inform staff immediately! §8. Waypoints inside other players' builds/claimed areas are not allowed without their consent! At the same time, if a settlement is walled off, it is not allowed to climb over those walls using glitches, nerd-poling, digging or mobs/NPCs! Walls are meant as barriers! §9. Due to the lore of certain kingdoms not being found or accessible, it is NOT allowed to setup fast travel points in the following factions, unless under certain circumstances: * The lands of Gondolin (Tumladen and surrounding mountains), unless you're in the Gondolin faction. * The lands of Nargothrond, unless you're in the Nargothrond faction. * The lands of Doriath, unless you're in the Doriath or Ossiriand faction. The reason behind this is that Gondolin was never found, until it was betrayed, Nargothrond was a hidden realm too and Doriath was protected by the Girdle of Melian. -However, there is a way to surpass this. Once these mentioned factions have been declared war upon, it will be allowed to setup custom fast travel points within their lands, like with any other faction. -However, it is not possible to declare war upon the 3 mentioned faction, until they have either joined or declared a war themselves, and thusly revealed/opened themselves to the world! But even during their first war, this rule still applies. It is not until after their first war, when it is possible to declare war on them, that this rule may be surpassed - once your own faction declares war on them that is. -As each of the mentioned factions can be ignored from this rule, they will be removed from the list until none of them are left. The rule will then be completely erased as all of the factions have no revealed/opened themselves to the world. Do note this rule was made to make these factions better fit with their lore of the First Age of Arda. §10. It is not allowed to teleport other players into a build without the permission of the build's owner! §11. Any form of exploits, or cheats that aren't necessarily hacks, will be punished relative to the crime. §12. Special tags costs 5 blocks of silver. Rank tags may freely be given out by leaders to their subjects. §13. Griefing is not allowed! This means looting chests, placing/breaking blocks and/or killing halted NPCs/mounts/pets/traders in an area belonging to another player even if it is not banner protected! §14. No land, cities, settlements, etc. can be conquered without declaring war! §15. Making large amounts of destructions around the world, for no good reasons, will be counted as world-griefing and can lead to punishment. §16. All players must pick an appropriate nickname for their character on the server! §17. It is NOT allowed to rename your items to the name of actual things in lore, such as renaming your sword to Glamring. Meanwhile, should you rename your items to something, the names must be fitting for lore, roleplay or immersion, meaning you can call your axe "Orc Cutter", but not something like "Dank Memer". §18. Players are allowed to request fly for building. However, fly is ONLY for building things that are hard to make without flight, such as towers and abusing it will lead to punishment! Having fly enabled is at players' own risk, there will be no refunds if players die due to server restarting while they're mid-air! You may not under any circumstances enter any fighting scenarios with flight enabled! §19. Purchasing of blocks and spawn eggs. As players will not be able to make all blocks due to some of our rules, we support players to purchase blocks from Staff members. Regular building blocks are 2 coins per block, while special blocks such as beacons cost 50 coins per block. Players can also buy spawn eggs of animals and NPCs. These can be purchased from administrators and are only to be used in Staff approved player builds and nowhere else! It is also allowed to purchase citizens and animals for 400 coins pr. NPC. Commanders and traders can be bought for approved builds at the cost of 2000 coins! Do note, you can ONLY purchase NPCs fitting to your faction! It is also allowed, for special approved builds, to ask the owner or a Project Admin to populate the build when the build is finished. §20. Traps and "defensive" devices (barricades, trenches, moats etc.) in a build has to be approved by the owner or a Project Admin! Builds has to be made as realistic as possible after all... §21. No spawn nor afk-killing! At least 5 minutes must occur before one may start hunting players who has just recently spawned or returned from afk. §22. Killing new players on the server is highly frowned upon! It is urged for all players to instead guide them, help them or let them be - do NOT start hunting new players, as they are weak. Give them a few days to establish themselves on the server. §23. When teleporting to a player or nearby a player, at least 3 minutes must occur before attacking the player is allowed. This also applies to players teleporting to/near you! §24. No combat-logging (logging off while in an active combat scenario or teleporting away!) §25. It is NOT allowed to teleport away, to other players or bring other players in via teleport during an active combat scenario! The following is considered to start an active combat scenario: * Hitting a player * Shooting at a player (even if the shot misses) A combat scenario will end after 10 minutes without action OR if the attacked player flees to a walled off build, such as a house, a castle or any other inaccesible area. §26. If an active combat scenario has taken place for a longer period, due to one of the players hiding for too long or some other reason, the fight will end. 10 minutes without action ends the combat scenario! §27. It is NOT allowed to kill the same player too often! Over-hunting the same player can lead to PvP restrictions for an unknown amount of time! This means if you kill someone who is just building his home 3 times within 20 minutes, actions will be taken! Players should be allowed to build in peace and enjoy their time on the server, over-killing players who does not enjoy PvP is not a way to help them do this and is thusly against the server policy of allowing everyone to enjoy their time on the server! §28. Players are safe from being killed within houses, shops or generally buildings. This means that while you're technically safe from being killed within your city or castle, as they cannot enter through the banner protected gates or climb the walls, should it happen that whoever wants to kill you is already inside the place, you can flee inside of a building as long as you or an ally own that building! §29. The maximum allowed amount of NPCs is controlled by the amount of Tokens players have. Players in peace times have 12 Tokens and in war times they have 24 Tokens. The Token cost of NPCs is as following: Levy Troops cost 1 Token, Regular Troops cost 2 Tokens, Elite Troops cost 3 Tokens, Cavalry Troops cost 3 Tokens, Large Troops (trolls, huorns, etc.) cost 6 Tokens! If in doubt regarding the class of an NPC, ask Staff! Players must hire units that belong to their faction only. Equiping hired NPCs with gear will make them count in Tokens relative to their armor. Do note it is only allowed to use NPCs and invasion horns from your own faction, save for special occasions allowed by Staff! Section B. - Claiming Land and Custom Groups: --- §1. Unlike on the Second Age Server, it is no longer possible to claim whole new land areas. Instead you can build colonies, forts, castles etc. in an unowned area and then claim it with banners and then you will control the surrounding area. So in short, you do not control all of the Red Mountains just because you make a single build there. §2. Custom Groups are different from Custom Factions. As of now, the creation of a custom faction is no longer possible although one is allowed to request the creation of one if there is a good reason for it in the lore of the First Age. The way Custom Groups are different from Custom Factions is that they can't quite do the same as factions can diplomacy-wise. Custom Groups can be declared war upon, join their allies and control the land they have been established on. However, they are counted as small "entities" unlike factions like Angband and can for that reason not declare war on other major factions. Custom Groups are created to fill out the gap of smaller factions, such as Petty-Dwarves which did not have a large kingdom like Hithlum, but were described as a group of races in lore. §3. To apply for a Custom Group one must make an application HERE, and give a good explanation on why it should be created, who's going to currently be part of it and so forth. We expect good applications if we are to accept a Custom Group! Custom Groups WON'T get a faction room in spawn, as they are not major factions. However, players are welcome to join them. --- Section C. – Rules of War: Click the link to the right to display. §1. The use of mithril weapons and armour is not permitted in war events (battles, sieges, etc.)! However, faction leaders are allowed to use one single piece of mithril armour in these "events". §2. During a war, faction equipment is a must! You need a good reason for why you're not using the equipment your faction provides or something alike. Custom factions are allowed to "design" their own custom faction armour and weapon set, although this armour/weapon set must be approved by staff. To see which sort of equipment your faction uses, please check the Factions List where it lists which sort of NPCs/faction equipment your faction is using. §3 .New wars can only be declared between faction leaders. §4. When declaring war, the enemy faction leader must be informed. §5. Wars can only be declared on the same faction every fortnight, meaning wars can not be declared on Faction 1 by Faction 2, then one day's peace and suddenly Faction 2 declares war on Faction 1 again! §6. Factions can only declare/join one war at a time, although they can still be declared war upon by factions which are not currently in a war. §7. When declaring a colonial war, meaning war against a faction to take over colonial land, that war may ONLY take place in the colonial area. A colonial war cannot spread to the homeland of the faction, as the war is about the colony and not its homeland. If one wishes to conquer the homeland as well, one must wait a fortnight before declaring a new war once the colonial war is over. §8. Other than faction leaders, only designated representatives of a kingdom (such as a Diplomats/Lords/Princes/Queens etc) can declare aid to a faction if at war as long as the King or Faction leader has granted the designated representative the ability to do so. They are also the only ones allowed to establish diplomatic deals with other factions such as "open borders", "alliances", "non-aggression pacts" and so on. All treaties must be written on a signed by the affected parties as a proof of existence! §9. In order for armies go from point A to point C, the warring factions’ armies needs a clear way. This means they may cross through their own land as well as allied land. To cross neutral land, it has to be either unowned or they must make diplomatic deals, such as "open borders" to cross through the land. However, if a faction needs to go from point A to point C and Point B is hostile, they will either need to fight their way or find another way around to point C. You cannot simply attack Mordor from Eriador, if you do not have a clear way in between. Use common sense and realism to find the best way. Same rules applies when crossing the ocean with an army - and a transport fleet will be needed to "transport" that army! §10. It is not possible for any other armies than Dwarven and Gundabad Orc armies to cross neutral or hostile owned mountains! However, all armies can cross friendly owned mountains as well as capture any enemy settlement in the mountains. §11. In order for armies to cross areas via rivers, there must be ways of transportation to cross them, such as bridges, ships or river crossings. §12. Any castles or settlement of considerable size cannot simply be walked past and must captured in order to move past it with an "army". §13. It has to be pointed out, that when talking about armies, the rules are not referring to individual players. It only refers to what is possible to attack and besiege in wars, when taking larger armies into account. This means any players can freely cross rivers and mountains whether they be hostile, neutral or friendly owned whenever they want. §14. Settlements has to be attacked in whatever order makes the most sense. This means you cannot simply attack settlements far in the east if you attack from the west. You have to conquer whatever settlements that lies the closest to your “armies” and “fleets”. §15. Any "un-official" settlements (settlements not marked on the SA Map Overview) will not be needed to be captured in order to conquer all the land! It is your own responsibility to inform staff of the locations of the "official" settlements in your faction before a war commences! §16. War events, such as battles or sieges, must be set an arranged time and date. The T/D (time and date) must be made with the leader of the local area, which the war events takes place on. For an instance, if a battle is to happen on Forostar, the T/D must be made between the attackers and the Lord of Forostar and NOT between the attackers and the King of Númenor, unless it's the king who directly owns the land. The leader of the local area does not need to participate in the war events, but must at least have the chance to do so, thus why the T/D must be made with him/her. §17. Players from factions which are not a part of the war may NOT participate in battles, sieges etc. by themselves! §18. In wars, where the defenders has less than 3 "official" settlements, castles etc., - up to 3 battles/sieges must be made in total. This means, that if a faction only has one city, the attackers must win 2 regular battles before being able to siege the capital. Should the defending faction have 2 settlements, castles, etc., the number of battles would be 1 instead of 2. §19. Looting the captured settlements is only allowed once 48 hours has passed since the capturing of the settlement. This rule can be "over-ruled" if both factions agrees to it. Looting means taking stuff from chests and NOT griefing the place! §20. There are two types of "conquering" builds. The first type is capturing/conquring builds in a claimed land and the second type is capturing/conquering builds in a faction's homeland. The types are described as following: First type: Capturing/conquering builds in a claimed land makes the build belong to the conquering faction and it is therefore under the control of the faction which occupies the build once the war is over. An example of a build in a claimed land would be a Gundabad build in Gladden Fields, as the biome has been claimed by Gundabad, but is not the native/ main land of Gundabad itself. Second type: Capturing/conquering builds in a faction's homeland makes the build under the occupying faction's control as long as the war is going on. Once the war is over, any occupied builds from the homeland will become "vassal" build under the rule of the faction which occupied the area. This also means that if Faction A takes over every single "official" build of another faction's homeland, meaning the whole faction is "gone"/has been conquered, the whole faction will become a vassal faction/state to the winning faction. An example of a build in homeland would be a Harad build in Near Harad, as Near Harad is the native biome/ main land of the faction: Near Haradrim. It has to be noted that if the homeland of a faction has been conquered, its colonies WON'T automatically belong to the faction which conquered the other faction's homeland. Those colonies will still be counted as "free" of occupation. §21. The terms of being a vassal state/build must be negotiated once a war is over. However, a tribute must be paid to the winning faction. The only way to change the state of being a vassal state/faction/build would be to rebel against the occupying faction. §22. Vassal states/factions/builds does not have to join the wars of the occupying factions. They are docile meaning they cannot declare wars against anyone, but against their occupiers. However, a faction like Gundabad cannot force Eregion to join its wars, just because Eregion has currently a vassal state/faction to Gundabad. §23. As long as a build is a "vassal" build, the build belongs to its original owner. However, should the original owner change faction, the "vassal" build will now go under full control of the occupying faction. §24. When conquering areas/states/factions/builds which are already "vassals", the conquering faction can either decide to liberate them, or make them "vassals" under a new ruler. §25. Peace agreements can be made under any given time in a war. §26. Like when claiming land, when a war is over the war parties must send a message to staff, showing the new borders of the affected factions, so that the SA Map Overview may be changed. It is also important to inform whether the conquered land is fully under the winning faction's control or if it is a "vassal" state. §27. The usage of Horns of Conquest is not allowed in war events (battles, sieges etc.) by default. §28. It is NOT allowed to simply just change builds made by other players, even if your faction has conquered them fully and they're not in the homeland of your enemy. However, it is allowed to change the build a bit to make it seem like it has been conquered by your faction. For an instance, if orcs conquers a Númenorean fort in Ithilien, they are allowed to "orcify" the build. However, major changes are NOT allowed unless the original owner/designer of the build has allowed it! Section D. – Field Battles: --- §1. Field battles are to be announced when attacking in open field or unwalled settlements. §2. In a field battle, the two fighting parties must start roughly 500 blocks from each other and give each other time to prepare before the battle starts. §3. All field battles must be supervised by an administrator. §4. Field battles last until one team yields, is dead or flees the scene until nobody is there to be found near the area. §5. If you die in a field battle, you may NOT re-join unless some specific special rules has been made by the leaders of the two warring parties has been made allowing one to do so. §6. It is NOT allowed to teleport other players in mid-battle or to join one yourself. One must join the field battle BEFORE it starts. --- 'Section E. – Siege Battles:' --- §1. Siege battles are to be announced when attacking walled settlements, castles etc. §2. In a siege battle the attacking party must start the battle at least 500 blocks away from the besieged settlement, castle and so forth. §3. Once a siege battle has been announced and a date of battle agreed upon by the leaders of the defenders and attackers, the besieging party may start making a siege camp around the besieged settlements, castle etc. in order to start making siege equipment and the defenders are to allow them doing so! §4. Once a siege battle has been announced, defenders are NOT allowed to build things outside of the besieged build. Not until the siege is over. §5. Right before the siege battle is about to commence, the defenders MUST remove whatever banner protection there is on the gates so that they may be broken by a battering ram, axes or something alike. §6. All siege battles must be supervised by an administrator. §7. During a siege, the attackers are to make realistic siege equipment in their siege camp which must be approved by an administrator. §8. Siege equipment will be moved to the desired locations by an administrator shortly before siege battle is about to commence. --- These are the rules of the server. If you have any questions about them, make sure to ask us here, on Facebook or Discord! Supporting the Server Donations The server has powerful hardware, software and high quality support from our hosts at Akliz. This is rather costly but worth it. In case people wish to support the server with donations they can do it via Patreon - Eras of Arda project Spread the word The server is listed on the server lists and forums mentioned below. We encourage all players who feel happy about the server to vote on a regular basis, give diamonds, subscribe and favorite our submission pages. This will increase the exposure of the server to the eyes of potentially interested players. * Planetminecraft.com * Minecraft-MP.com * MCSL.com * MinecraftServers.biz * MinecraftServers.org Staff On-the-scenes Staff: Owner: * BronnBlackwater (PredatorFish) Project Magister (Project Administrator: * CptArthos (PredatorWhale) Imperator Vigiles (Enforcer): * Grievous1138 Lore Magister (Lore Administrator): * Ser_Hightower ''(''Helcaryon) * Turammarth Vigiles (Trial Administrator):' * ''That_Mage Behind-the-scenes Staff: '''Advisor: * AlteOgre * TepelStreeltje Modding Management and the Sun King of France: * Timgodreuil We are very satisfied with our current Team, please do not ask to become a Staff-Member! Download Links To download the submod, use this link (do note the sub-mod gets updated every now and then, adding in new content for the players to play with): http://www.mediafire.com/file/4q4kr1ojhjcoqqj/LotR_Mod_-_First_Age_Edition_v4.1.jar You will also need this version of the Morph mod: http://www.minecraftmods.com/morph-mod/ To download the submod on the Technic Launcher, use this link (managed by Jerlag01): https://www.technicpack.net/modpack/lotr-first-age-modpack.1046616 !!Submod not present yet!! Terms and Use This submod and server was created by BronnBlackwater (formerly known as PredatorFish) and the Eras of Arda team in 2016 with the permission from Mevans, creator of the Lord of the Rings mod for Minecraft. Any part of their publications may not be used in any sort, other than singleplayer Minecraft worlds, without the permission of BronnBlackwater (PredatorFish). Special Thanks A big thanks to our primary Modder, Timgodreuil, for creating a special serverside mod for us! In addition to this, a huge thanks to _Devil, High King Ithilion, and Calanon Evergreen for supplying us with some of the many custom textures. We would also like to give our thanks to the LotR mod team, for helping us through this process. Category:Servers